


We'd Be Stars

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz pov, Canon Divergence, Chapter 48, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: When Simon uses his magic to help Baz cast "twinkle, twinkle," Baz decides to be brave.





	We'd Be Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently rereading and I just read chapter 48 and it made me feel things more this time around so I wrote this. Enjoy.

BAZ

I wished I could stay here forever. Holding Snow’s hands, looking at magickal stars, forgetting about the wars brewing down below.

“This is incredible,” Snow said.

“Isn’t it?” I didn’t have any snark in my tone. For once, we could agree on something. “My mum really did hang the moon for my dad, you know.”

“That’s so romantic. I’d never be able to pull off something like that.”

“I think you just did.”

He furrowed his brow. “What do you mean, this?”

“Yeah.” With all my courage and magic, I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his. If I had any blood at all, my heart would be doing laps around us.

The most surprising part was that he was kissing me back. Simon Snow was kissing me. He tasted like cherry scones and smoke and magic itself.

I pulled back, shocked at my circumstances. “Why’d you do that?”

He smiled shyly. “I like you, Baz. Just figured it out, but I like you.”

For the first time in my life, Snow had left me speechless. “I like you, too. Crowley, Simon.”

He smiled so big it took up his whole face. “You called me Simon.”

“Shut up.” All he did was laugh and kiss me again. I felt alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
